brandonman2000s_piston_cup_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
1970 Piston Cup Season
The 1970 Piston Cup Season was a Piston Cup Season known for Bobby Carsac winning as rookie. Bobby won the Calladega 500 (he did not win Brickyard 400 or Florida 500). This season is infamous due to an historic race in the Georgia Safety Horn 350 in which Earl Grease was forced to retire from the race after Robert Johnson crashed onto his pit, falling down on Robert. Racers Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Lightyear 3 - Barry Motorball (Rookie) Rev N Go 8 - Kelly Pistoncar IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread 29 - Buford Camshaft Mood Springs 33 - Lee Cunningham Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - Jerry Mint Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - Strip Weathers (Rookie) Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson (Last Season) Fiber Fuel 56 - Thomas Tanrev Corrosion Seal 57 - Alloy Wilson Octane Gain 58 - Robert Henderson Vitoline 61 - Bobby Carsac (Rookie) RPM 64 - Joe Axel (Last Season) N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach O Mint 82 - Trick Guzzler Bumper Save 90 - Ryan Roadages Sputter Stop 92 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner (Last Season) Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Rust-Eze 95 - Earl Grease Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Racing Schedule # Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Martin Power # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Bobby Carsac # Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers # Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Ron Pitcar # Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Alloy Wilson # Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:Maxwell Turner # Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Bobby Carsac # Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Trick Guzzler # Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Bobby Carsac # Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Ronald Oaks # N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers # Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Jerry Mint # Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Earl Grease # Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Strip Weathers # Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Strip Weathers # Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Bobby Carsac # Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Bobby Carsac # Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Mario Andretti # Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Bobby Carsac # Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks # Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Martin Power # Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Strip Weathers # Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Bobby Carsac # Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:Bobby Carsac # Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Bobby Carsac # Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Ryan Roadages # Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Strip Weathers # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Kraig Shiftright # Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Alloy Wilson # Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers # Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Ron Pitcar # Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Bobby Carsac # Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Bobby Carsac Final Standings # #61 Bobby Carsac Wins:11 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #51 Ronald Oaks Wins:4 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #43 Strip Weathers Wins:7 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #48 Martin Power Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #68 Ron Pitcar Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #95 Earl Grease Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #82 Trick Guzzler Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #94 Louise Nash Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #11 Mario Andretti Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #93 Maxwell Turner Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #33 Lee Cunningham Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #57 Alloy Wilson Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #90 Ryan Roadages Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #28 Morris Axler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #52 Robert Johnson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #8 Kelly Pistoncar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #64 Joe Axel Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #58 Robert Henderson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #56 Thomas Tanrev Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #92 Randy Lawson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #36 Dick Miller Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #35 Johnny Driverson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #34 Jerry Mint Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #74 Slide Powers Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #70 Rev Pitcar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #3 Barry Motorball Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons